The present disclosure relates to a monitoring system.
A monitoring camera system includes a network camera and a display device. The network camera includes an imaging system, a control system, and a communication section. The imaging system includes an image acquiring section and a video distribution controller. The image acquiring section acquires an image captured by an image sensor. The video distribution controller transmits a video obtained by encoding the captured image to the display device. The control system includes an object detection processing section, an event detection processing section, and an event distribution controller. The object detection processing section detects an object such as a human body. The event detection processing section detects occurrence of an event such as “removal” or “tampering (imaging obstruction)” based on a state of the object detected by the object detection processing section. The condition of the object is expressed by an object coverage rate indicating what percentage of a predetermined area of a screen is occupied by the object, for example. The event distribution controller generates event information according to a detection result of the event detection processing section. The communication section transmits the event information generated by the event distribution controller to the display device.